Best friends in the world?
by stitchhasaglitch
Summary: Why is the uber cool Taichi Yagami depressed? Doesn't he have the best friends in the world? This is a story about Taichi and his feelings. About friendship!
1. Chapter 1

**The greatest friends in the world?**.

.

Author's note: Thanks for the extremely helpful comment, Hikari-chan! Now this fic is even better XD. If Taichi seems a bit OOC, well then so it be. I really think he could be feeling like that.

* * *

"My life is empty!" He said while sadly looking down at his melting vanilla ice cream bowl.

"Ahem. May I remind you? Just like me, you are going to Oizumi Sakura High School, with the finals starting next week! How can you say your life was empty, Taichi-san?"

"That's nothing."

"Fascinating! You already learned the entire world history class script by heart?"

He sighed and shook his head. "That's not it. I haven't even started studying yet."

"Oh?"

"Look, Koushiro, I'm not talking about school! I'm talking…" He stopped in the middle of the sentence.

"Yeah?"

"Koushiro. Please don't get me wrong. Your friendship means a lot to me. Really. I highly…" he pauses "… value you. And the other Digidestined, too, of course." He quickly added. "You are my best friends."

"Umm that's alright. You've always been a good friend to me, too. But… why are you so sad then?"

Instead of answering, Taichi stared down at his now completely melted ice cream bowl. Saying nothing.

"You know you can tell me anything, right Taichi-san? That's why you asked me to meet you here to begin with. You said you wanted to talk. Now please: talk."

Taichi lifted his head, now looking straight into Koshiro's face. You're right ,the spiky-haired brunette said. He had to smile. "You're always right I guess." But as he was smiling, Koushiro could clearly spot some tears rolling down his cheek.

"Aww man, come on." The red head said while searching for the right words. He was blushing because of the compliment, but he was still visibly sorry for his friend. "Tell me. I bet you'll feel much better when you get this out. Whatever it may be."

"Yeah… That's what I thought, too." Taichi nodded slowly and then stood up. "OK, I'll tell you. But not here. Do you mind going for a walk?"

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay Koushiro." The taller one of the two boys said while they were walking along the sidewalk. "I asked you to meet me because I need to talk about something. And you are the only one with whom I can really talk about my feelings. I just hope this won't offend you. But I have to get this off my chest."

"I don't think I will be offended."

"I sure hope you won't be. I cannot afford loosing you. The problem is…" He sighed. "The thing is I feel lonely with my live. This is depressing me since a long time already. I feel alone. I don't have any friends in this world."

"Whaaat?" Koushiro blinked. He couldn't believe his ears. "YOU are lonely, Taichi-san? Why you, of all people? You must be the most popular boy in school. You're one of the best soccer players in all of Tokyo. Your team, your schoolmates, your friends…… I don't… I don't see how you could possibly be lonely."

They stopped at the street corner. Taichi looked at his friend with a long face.

"Yeah. I guess I am kind of popular. Most people seem to like me. They invite me to parties. I chat with so many during lunch break. Everyone is nice to me. And I try to be nice to them. My soccer team appreciates what I do for them on the field, yeah." He breathed heavily.

"But this is all so... so very superficial! None of them is really close to me. I cannot speak freely to any of them about important things. Cannot express my emotions. I would say I have hundreds of acquaintances. But not a single friend."

"Hey!" The smaller boy harshly interrupted his ranting friend. "What about me?" The red haired boy paused for a few seconds. Silence. Then he asked in a gloomy tone: "Aren't we friends, Taichi-san?" One could hear his soft voice trembling of fear.

"Shi... I didn't want it to sound like that, Koushiro. I'm sorry if I hurt you! Of course we are friends. In fact you are the best friend I ever had."

"But?"

"We don't see each other very often, do we? I mean apart from our classes. When was the last time we hung out together?"

"Oh…" Koushiro thought about it for a minute. Then he proceeded. "Yes I think I get your point. It must have been weeks ago. I'm sorry I haven't asked you to spend time together more often. I have been very busy. And I thought you were occupied, too. With all your soccer training and stuff."

"No no, there is no reason for you to be sorry! I understand you're busy. And I also understand that it may seem like I'm always occupied." He sadly smiled, shaking his head. "From the outside it maybe looks like I'm the cool guy, with thousands of friends."

"Indeed you do. You're the coolest guy I know." He said totally honestly. Then suddenly Koushiro realized what he just said and his face turned almost as red as his hair. "Arrgh I mean…" He tried to say something but couldn't.

Taichi had to chuckle. You're so cute when you turn red like a tomato.

"I do what?"

"Nevermind."

The two started walking along the street again.

"So let me summarize what we've established. You are depressed because you don't feel emotionally close to anyone. You say you don't have friends. Yet you are popular and have lots of friends. And what about the DigiDestined? Could it be that your problem is letting your friends come close to you?"

"Hmm, yeah maybe. I don't know. I do like the DigiDestined, of course. Very much so. They are the closest thing to what you'd call friends that I have. But are they really true friends? I mean, you know. We were all just randomly pulled into the Digital World that summer back then. Granted, I've been the greatest leader they could have gotten" He smiled in remembrance "but we never _decided_ to become friends. It was just coincidence that we were suddenly sitting in the same boat. And today? Aren't we too different to be real friends? Look. Yamato is only concerned about his music now. Jou is so busy with his studies that he totally forgot how to have fun. And you…"

"I have my head buried in my laptop…"

"Well… sort of, yeah. No offence! It's okay that you do. But do you see it now? The DigiDestined have been a great team in the Digital World. But I guess we're way too different to all be true friends for life."

"That depends on your definition, Taichi-san. What do you expect? That they all wear goggles and play soccer the entire day? Of course we're all different. That doesn't change the fact that I consider every single one of them my friend."

"Hmmm yes okay. I consider them my friends, too. I'm just not sure if we can ever be close enough. We don't even like the same things/ For instance: They don't share your interest in computers! And you don't see them often, do you? When was the last time we've all been together?"

"True friendship does not necessarily mean having the same hobbies, or seeing each other every day. That's not important. But friends are there for each other in times of need. Like when we were stranded in the Digital World, where we learned to work together, pull together. That was an amazing experience which bolted us together."

Taichi's face lit up. "You mean even though we are so different we can still be true friends for ever?"

"I don't see why not. It depends on us. You said your problem was that you felt lonely. You said that was because you felt like you couldn't share your true emotions with your friends."

Tai nodded.

Then the computer geek sarcastically said: "Hey, this may come as a surprise to you, goggle head: You just did! Congratulations, Yagami-kun. You're on your way to recovery."

"Oh yeah Izumi-sensei?"

They both laughed playfully for a while.

"Thanks you, Koushiro, my friend. These thoughts were bothering me for quite a while." He said earnestly.

"That's what friends are for. I think to get over it you should simply share your feelings with your friends. Like you did today with me. Don't hide your true colors behind a façade. Not even a façade of awesomeness." He blinked.

"Hey, hey, hey! I _am_ awesome!" The tall brunette said in rebellion.

"Yeah right!"

Again, they both giggled.

"It's like I said." Taichi concluded. "You're always right. Of course they are my friends! It doesn't matter that we're all so different. We're individuals after all. Now I feel like a jerk for ever doubting that. And about the thing that we don't see each other often… What about a DigiDestined reunion after the final exams next week?"

"Prodigious plan!"

Smiling at each other, they now found themselves in front of the Yagami residence.

"Oh, and I can help you with preparing your exams if you want. I already learned most of what's relevant. You said you felt lonely. Let's study together then!"

"That's very sweet of you Kosh. But are you sure you have the time?"

"I do. In fact one reason why I didn't ask you to hang out more often was because I thought _you_ were the busy one."

"Oh geez! Seems like talking honestly about things really is crucial to sustain a good friendship."

"You can say that again!"

"Would you want to come in to have a drink?"

**The End**

…or **TBC**, it's up to you ;-)

Originally this was planned as a short oneshot about friendship. But if you like, this could become… more. *smirks*. Comment please!


End file.
